The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for monitoring and controlling the operation of commercial nuclear power plants.
Conventionally, commercial nuclear power plants have a central control room containing equipment by which the operator collects, detects, reads, compares, copies, computes, complies, analyzes, confirms, monitors, and/or verifies many bits of information from multiple indicators ad alarms. Conventionally, the major operational systems in the control room have been installed and operate somewhat independently. These include the monitoring function, by which the components and the various processes in the plant are monitored; control, by which the components and the processes are intentionally altered or adjusted, and protection, by which a threat to the safety of the plant is identified and corrective measures immediately taken.
The result of such conventional control room arrangement and functionality can sometimes be information overload or stimulus overload on the operator. That is, the amount of information and the variety and complexity of the equipment available to the operator for taking action based on such extensive information, can exceed the operator's cognitive limits, resulting in errors.
The most famous example of the inability of operators to assimilate and act correctly based on the tremendous volume of information stimuli in the control room, particularly during unexpected or unusual plant transients, is the accident that occurred in 1978 at the Three Mile Island nuclear power plant. Since that event, the industry has focused considerable attention to increasing plant operability through improving control room operator performance. A key aspect to the improvement process is the use of human engineering design principles.
Advances in computer technology since 1978 have enabled nuclear engineers and control room designers to display more information, in a greater variety of ways, but this can be counterproductive, because part of the problem is the overload of information. Improving "user friendliness" while maintaining the quantity and type of information at the operator's disposal has posed a formidable engineering challenge.